Unexpected Meetings
by Tokyo Kitty
Summary: While walking around late one night in Traverse Town Sephiroth is confronted by a hooker. But is she really a hooker? Is she even really a she? Final Fantasy 9 finally debus in Kingdom Hearts due to an overdose of sugar and two slaphappy fangirls. Kuja


Unexpected Meetings

A Tokyo Kitty Production

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy characters or Kingdom Hearts so sue me...or rather don't.

Warnings: Adult themes ya know yaoi and all and slight bondage this time around. Themes of prostitution, mistaken sexes...I really went all out on this one I guess...Wow...I didn't even realize.

A/N: Hello all! This is the official rant for Final Fantasy 9 not getting added to Kingdom Hearts. It just wasn't fair...Final Fantasy 10 got Tidus and Wakka...Final Fantasy 8 got Squall and Selphie...then Final Fantasy 7 was all over the place. But I searched high and low and never found a single FF9 character. AND IT ISN'T FAIR! So here is my rendition of Kingdom Hearts, given that Kuja was never important to the story but was still there.

It was a fact. Sephiroth was bored.

He walked the empty streets of Traverse Town looking up at the stars then over at all of the neon signs that glowed in the perpetual night sky. There seemed to be more stars in the sky then he last remembered. Sora must have finally revived all the worlds. Funny then that he was here. If all the worlds had been remade he should have returned to his own world.

Maybe the prophecies about the sealing of the worlds had been wrong. But that didn't really matter.

The silver haired man pushed open the doors to Third District looking into the slightly illuminated darkness of the equally empty district. This place was just plain boring now with nearly everyone but the original residents gone.

Third District was always his favorite. The open square in the middle was good for stargazing and the nearby fountain provided quiet, relaxing sound of water flowing. But, there was something out of place in this scene. Sephiroth looked at the fountain. Sitting on the ledge of the fountain watching the water was a person.

Sephiroth stared for a minute trying to discern whom the person was. They had long silver hair that looked as soft as feathers. A purple jacket covered their chest and long white sleeves nearly glowing in the starlight. They wore what looked like a purple thong with a white satin cape behind it.

Clearly the person was some sort of prostitute being that they were dressed so provocatively. The trouble was Sephiroth wasn't entirely sure what sex this person was. The face had the proportions of a girl not only but no man in their right mind would be dressed in such an outfit. 'But then they are most likely a prostitute...' Sephiroth argued with himself. He decided the best way to find out was to simply talk to them.

"Good evening," he stated walking over to the fountain. Purple eyes met his own and the person stood up.

"Good evening to you as well. Do you come by here often? I've been here for a while but I don't seem to recall someone like you being here." The voice was soft like a woman's. The inflection was slow and calculated and came out in a slow almost luxurious way.

"No I just arrived a few days ago." Sephiroth steadied his voice resisting the need to shiver. This, girl he had decided, had the most beautiful eyes not to mention a voice that lured one in to listening. It was a horrible shame he didn't like women.

"I see." The woman cooed walking slowly around Sephiroth her boots echoing lightly on the cobblestones. "I got here a while ago...I know quite a few people..." She trailed finally making her way back to face him where she turned front and center. "I don't believe I caught you're name."

"It's Sephiroth." He said calmly.

"Well Sephiroth, this is a very lonely city. If you need someone to stay with I can do that for you." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck leaning closer.

"Thanks for the offer." He smirked chuckling at her implications. "But I'm not interested in women." He said turning around to head for a different district.

"Pity, neither am I." She said. Sephiroth turned around quickly. There was something different about this girl all of a sudden. Her voice had dropped about a pitch. I was still high but didn't have the same feminine ring to it. Not only this but the woman was smirking at him with an almost demonic smile.

"What?" Sephiroth turned around caught off by the unexpected question. "What do you mean?" He asked the woman just smirked more.

"You'll find out in due time." The woman raised a hand in front of her a red light emanating from her hand. Before Sephiroth had time to react he collapsed on the cobblestones.

"All in due time, dear Sephiroth." She smiled walking over and lifting him on to her shoulder, carrying him off in the direction of the stairs of Third District.

When Sephiroth opened his eyes he noticed he was in a very different place. For starters,

the room was dark. The windows were covered in long, black curtains that brushed the floor. The walls were painted a deep red and on the walls hung different weapons. You would think the room was meant to be a storage room was it not also containing a dresser, bed and closet. That was another thing that Sephiroth finally noticed.

He was chained down to that same bed, shirtless. The next question that ran through his mind was how he had gotten here but that was quickly answered.

"I was starting to wonder if you'd ever wake up." The silver haired beauty walked into the room shutting the door behind her.

"You! What do you want with me? Who are you?" Sephiroth was thoroughly angry. Of course, it wasn't' every day he found himself chained to beds either.

"I would think what I want would seem rather obvious. As for who I am..." He gestured walking over to the bed. "I am Kuja, Weapons Dealer extraordinaire, and I am not a woman." He said.

"Weapons Dealer? Well that makes sense." He looked around at the decor of the room.

"What doesn't make sense is that you're a guy."

"Not open with your sexuality? I find that the way I dress is just another way of self-expression. If you don't like it I could always just take it off..." He grinned running a feather light touch down Sephiroth's side.

Sephiroth shivered uncontrollably. He normally had more self-control than this. Maybe that spell Kuja had cast earlier was still effecting him. "That's very interesting. Now, care to release me or else face the pain of death?"

"No, not thinking of doing that any time soon. Plus I don't think you could kill me even if you wanted to. Not only that but you are too beautiful for me to just let you escape my bed." Kuja smiled at Sephiroth's obvious discontent and anger. He knew ways to change those kinds of feelings. Yes, he knew exactly how to manipulate people.

He leaned down kissing Sephiroth hotly grabbing the sides of his head and crushing them together. The kiss was forceful yet gentle at the same time. Sephiroth closed his mouth to the kissing resisting Kuja's probing tongue. It wasn't until one of Kuja's hands left the side of his face to play with a nipple that Sephiroth moaned giving Kuja just enough time to push his tongue into Sephiroth's mouth.

At first, he thought to bite down. Then after a few moments changed his mind. Not only did Kuja look good but also he was good and it was taking all of Sephiroth's concentration to not groan into Kuja's mouth.

Sensing that Sephiroth was starting to warm up to him he climbed on top of the bed straddling his hip and continuing to explore the ex-general's mouth while lowering himself over him at the same time.

Kuja's hands traced the skin of Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth moaned bucking up into Kuja's teasing hands. His hips came into contact with Kuja's causing a near painful friction. Kuja moved a hand lower palming Sephiroth through his pants while his other hand worked on the button and zipper of his pants.

Kuja broke the kiss to focus on pulling Sephiroth's pants down his long legs. He threw them across the room then sat down on his heels in front of Sephiroth. He nearly let out a laugh. "And you teased me about wearing a purple thong." He chuckled; staring back at the rather flustered general tied to the bed.

Sephiroth struggled against the chains. "At least I wear pants over mine." He spat not enjoying being teased. He wasn't very pleased that Kuja had stopped either but he wasn't about to say that just yet.

Kuja gave a dramatic sigh. "Was that supposed to be an insult? I take pride in what I wear thank you very much. I must say it is an interesting revelation to find I'm not alone..." Kuja smirked toying with the sides of Sephiroth's thong.

Sephiroth growled struggling against the chains again. "Damnit let me go!" He howled. Kuja simply smiled and pulled away the only scrap of fabric left on Sephiroth's body.

Kuja looked over Sephiroth appraisingly. Sephiroth's face was contorted in a look of sheer hatred. Kuja smirked, "Oh I don't think so, love. You're much too beautiful to do that..." Kuja ghosted a hand over Sephiroth's half hard cock eliciting a hiss from Sephiroth.

"At least let me show what I have to offer before carelessly tossing me away. Plus, I thought you were bored?" Kuja smirked at Sephiroth's reaction. His hard on was enough to tell Kuja that his assumptions were true. Kuja licked his lips lowering his head over Sephiroth. He licked teasingly at the tip earning frustrated moans from Sephiroth. He swiftly took him completely into his mouth sucking with abandon. Sephiroth struggled against his bonds wishing to be able to participate more. Kuja pinned Sephiroth's hips stroking his inner thighs as he continued to lick and suck his cock.

Sephiroth screamed. He could feel his orgasm coming closer and closer. Then, Kuja stopped. He lifted his head up letting the flesh slip from his mouth. Kuja smirked at the look of obvious frustration plastered all over Sephiroth's face.

Kuja sat up pushing off the bed to stand next to Sephiroth. Sephiroth watched with half-lidded eyes as Kuja slowly began to strip. Swaying his hips to some unheard beat he unbuttoned the hidden clasp on his jacket. The fabric fell off his shoulders like water hitting the floor soundlessly. Sephiroth groaned wishing with all of his being that Kuja would stop teasing. The man was more of a tease than most of the _girls_ Sephiroth had seen. Kuja pulled the purple thong off flinging it, skirt and all, across the room.

Kuja crawled back on top of him his hands splaying over Sephiroth's chest and his hips grinding down into his. Sephiroth moaned at the friction. He had long since lost every scrap of his self-control and he really couldn't care less. The weapons master grinned reaching across Sephiroth to open a nightstand, fumbling around in the dark to find a small tube.

Upon finding it, Kuja sat back up uncapping the tube and pushed out some of its contents rubbing it on his own shaft. He placed the tube back on top of the nightstand leaning down on his forearms over Sephiroth.

"You ready for this?" He asked. His voice had dropped a pitch and it was much quieter. Sephiroth shivered nodding. He tried, once again in vain, to free his hands from the handcuffs.

Kuja took this as probably the best yes he could get out of the man. He positioned himself and slowly, so as not to hurt him, thrust in. Kuja gasped at how tight he was. Sephiroth most likely hadn't been with anyone in a long time, Kuja figured. He continued to thrust until he was completely sheathed in Sephiroth's body.

Kuja took Sephiroth's heavy breathing and relaxed look to mean that he was ready. Kuja pulled nearly all of the way out and thrust deeply back in. Sephiroth let out a cry. It was rather painful since it had been so long since he'd allowed anyone to take him. Even though there was pain, the pleasure that he got as Kuja continued to push in and out was overweighing the pain, sending him to long lost heights.

Kuja picked up the pace pushing harder and deeper into Sephiroth. Sephiroth screamed again this time out of pure, unadulterated pleasure as Kuja struck his sweet spot again and again. Their eyes locked and purple fused with mako green creating a whole world all their own. There was no room, no Traverse Town, no anything. It was just them, locked in a place all their own.

Their lips sought each other out. The sound of forced breathing and Sephiroth's chains banging against the headboard was all that could be heard. Sephiroth couldn't stand it anymore. He broke the kiss screaming as he reached his orgasm closely followed by Kuja who gasped as Sephiroth's muscles clamped around him like a vice.

Kuja collapsed on top of Sephiroth, remaining inside of him. They spent many long moments trying to regulate their breath, enjoying the feel of their spent and tired bodies close to each other.

Kuja slowly pulled out lying down next to Sephiroth. He sighed reaching back over him to pull something out of the drawer. He showed Sephiroth the keys jingling them up and down. Their tiny sound broke the din of the silence in the room.

"If I let you go will you stay here?" Kuja asked. The toying sound in his voice was gone for once. He was being serious. The look on his face was one of sadness. He'd held Sephiroth against his will. He had absolutely every right to hate him. But, Kuja hoped that wasn't the case.

"No I won't, I promise." He whispered. His voice had left him for some reason. He thought that talking any louder would shatter the barrier they had created between themselves and the world. He didn't want to leave. Sure it would have been nice to be more a part of what had just transpired. But, he was in no way angry at Kuja.

Kuja smiled reaching above Sephiroth to unlock the chains. Sephiroth's hands fell like dead weight. He massaged his wrists that were slightly red from all of the struggling.

"I'm sorry...I hurt you." Kuja said leaning down to kiss both of his aggravated wrists.

"It's all right." Sephiroth said lying down. "You can make it up to me in the morning." He smirked winking very uncharacteristically. Kuja's playfulness was obviously rubbing off on him.

"Really?" Kuja was slightly surprised at that response. He smirked as well gaining back his normal charm. "We'll just have to see about that..." He replied just as playfully. With a content smile Kuja curled up like a cat next to Sephiroth draping a protective arm over him. They both fell asleep almost instantly due to their fatigue and over all happiness.

What lay in store for next morning looked promising if they could get enough sleep before the people in the town decided it was "daytime". In a land of never ending darkness they had managed to find each other. That alone was good enough.

A/N: Thank you for reading! I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to post anything. I have been really busy with school. Being a sophomore is hard work and it's all up hill from here. Not only that but my mom found my fanfiction a while ago...XX So I've been running a covert, underground thing here and my hours of time to work have been cut down from all week to at most 8 hours a week. I'll get by. Just bear with me if things are taking a while. Oh well, keep reading and don't forget to review! I may not be able to check what you've said on my own but I'll use my editors computer to check up so don't think I can't see my hit numbers!


End file.
